City Twilight
by Theo236
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP!* Raziel falls to Earth in the year 2002. Now he must trust the help of a human girl to avoid detection if he's to continue his quest to find Kain. Rated R for Violance, Harsh language and Sexual situations.
1. The Reaver Cometh

This is my first Soul Reaver based Fan fiction. So, please bare with me if any of the characters seem out of place.  
  
Disclaimer. I do NOT own Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, or any of its characters. I only own the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
"..." Speech ... Thought (A/N...) Authors Notes  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- The Reaver Cometh.  
  
The dark clouds above began to swirl with a rage-like manner. A portal at the very heart of the funnel is thrown open and ejects a solitary object like it was vomit. Weaved in flame and lightning, the object falls into the very core of the invested city of New Anderny. Those who witnessed this event would declare the object to be a meteorite that survived the heat of descending into Earths atmosphere, but it was too small to cause any apocalyptic disaster. However, that disaster would've happened instantaneous, whereas the one about to happen, will be a slow process. Very slow indeed.  
  
Pain. A sensation he has grown to accept. But then again, maybe he never had. He found himself lying in a strange metal coffin half full of waste. Raziel would have never seen such filth in Nosgoth. Since he crossed the threshold into the time stream to follow Kain, he now finds himself here. He couldn't recall a single memory before the battle he had with Kain merely an hour ago. It was as though he was reborn as a clean slate... Knowing nothing. But he remembered Kains wicked laughter as he retreated into the portal. Could Raziels former master be somewhere nearby?  
  
"What land do I now travel upon?"  
  
Raziel asks himself as his claws reached the edges of this strange coffin and pulls himself over it. Though he didn't know it, it was no coffin but a simple garbage dumpster, like so many in the alleyways of New Anderny. His blank white eyes scanned his surroundings only to find himself between two buildings that were not recognizable to him. They were made of something other than wood or stone. The structures were made out of material between stone and granite. He looked out into the opening before the buildings and saw many strange carriages go by. How strange... Horses were pulling none of them; yet, they went by just as fast on wheels. Many also had bright lights shining from them, and some even gave out horrible loud noises, followed by human cursing unlike the which Raziels never heard before.  
  
What is a 'Son of a Bitch?'  
  
Raziel ponders as he continues to see the strange machines speed by. He decided that it was too dangerous for him to confront such things. Instead, he drove his claws into the side of the building next to him, and started to scale the wall with the talents he learned from devouring his brother, Zephon's, soul.  
  
However strange this land is, Kain is here and I will plummet through the depths of Hell to find him!  
  
The building was tall. Too tall, in fact for it to be of human design, he thought, but as he looked away and saw many more buildings much like the one he was on now, he thought wrong. The humans here have adapted well here than back in Nosgoth.  
  
In the name of Agrivato...  
  
Raziel gasped as he was in awe at the sight that laid before him. Lights, Buildings and other architectures spanned across the horizon. This was no mere human town. It was a kingdom of sorts. Returning to the wall his claws dug into, he continued to scale up until he was at the very top of the building. It was so high, he felt he was on a man-made mountain. The cold wind whisked across his tattered wings and the soiled cloak he wore over his jawless face.  
  
My God...  
  
He was torn from his thoughts as a female's scream echoed across the landscape. Raziel's attention was drawn downward and in an alley, much like the one he emerged from, were three humans. Two men and a woman they had pinned to a wall. Normally, Raziel wouldn't interfere with human events. But the dark hollows of his mind told him to get information. And since the humans in the secluded village of Nosgoth didn't see him as a vampire, then perhaps these humans will as well. Maybe... Leaping off the ledge, he grabs his wings and glided slowly on a drift of air that would lead him to where the three humans were arguing.  
  
"Come on, Baby. We know you want it."  
  
One of the men grinned. as he held onto the girls red jacket. The other man, dressed in leather like a bike punk, pulled the girls long yellow hair, forcing her head upwards.  
  
"Please... don't..."  
  
The woman's voice squeaked in both fear and pain  
  
"Don't what, pretty?"  
  
The guy in the business suit asked without any intentions of listening.  
  
"Let me go..."  
  
"Don't let you go? Well if you insist gorgeous."  
  
He laughed as he ran his finger along the side of her face and down her throat. Raziel had landed behind them in the shadows and watched what was transpiring here. Humans preying off other humans? This was not right. He looked to his right arm and saw the glowing blue energy that danced around it. He would've smiled if his jaw was in one piece. Throwing his arm outward, the Wraith Blade, also known as the Soul Reaver, extended outward and was ready to drink whatever blood it spilt.  
  
"Come on beautiful."  
  
The biker punk sneered  
  
"Give us a kiss."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
She screamed again, once more trying to pull free from the men, but they held strong. Raziel stepped forward slowly and once he was close enough, he revealed himself to them.  
  
"I would suggest you release the female..."  
  
Three pairs of human eyes turned to see what looked like a blue skinned demon come from the shadows.  
  
"Unless you want your own blood to satisfy your need."  
  
"What the flying fuck is that?!"  
  
The first one said just before a blade of swirling blue energy severed him in half at the torso. Frightened at the creature and the fact that it killed his partner in under three seconds, the biker punk threw the woman to the ground and fled like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. The girl felt herself fall to the ground and she caught herself by her hands. She looked at the creature not far away to see him pulling the rages away from his face and exposing his jawless face towards the dead body. The creature seemed to be sucking in air, but her human eyes could not see the green soul energy he was devouring from his victim. Sheer terror froze her body and though her mind screamed at her to run, her muscles ignored the commands as the creature drew the cloak back over his face and turned towards her.  
  
"Are you hurt miss?"  
  
Raziel asked at the fear stricken woman, who only knelt there staring at him.  
  
"It is not polite to stare miss. I will ask again. Did they harm you?"  
  
When Raziel stepped forward, she finally managed to move, however, she only found herself with her back to a wall and a creature standing in front of her that scared her far more than the two men did.  
  
"W-W-What d-do you w-want?"  
  
She asked, her voice shaking under such fear.  
  
This one speaks as though she had never seen a Vampire before.  
  
"All I want is for you to answer my questions. And I have many."  
  
She tried to step aside, but Raziel knew she tried to flee. He saw this coming. As she turned to run, he stabbed his claws into the wall only an inch from her face and she froze again.  
  
"No harm will come to you if you cooperate. Resist and I may have to force the answers I want from your lips. And believe me, it won't be as a pleasant motivation as the one those two male had on you."  
  
She turned to him slowly, expecting to see a monster there ready to bite her head off. She saw the monster, but no attack came. He did after all, saved her.  
  
"What do you wish to know?"  
  
She asked with her voice sounding less frightened. Finally he was getting somewhere. He withdrew his hand from the wall and stepped back  
  
"What is your name human?"  
  
"Felicia Marks."  
  
"Tis a pleasure to meat you Felicia Marks. I am Raziel."  
  
He greeted with a bow, to which Felicia wasn't sure how to think of it.  
  
"Now tell me Felicia. What is the name of this kingdom?"  
  
"Kingdom? This is no Kingdom. Just a city named New Anderny."  
  
Not a Kingdom?! Just a city? This is too large to be a mere city Raziel then felt his quest to find Kain may take longer than he hoped for.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Well? What did you think? Questions? Comments? Remember, this is my first Soul Reaver based fiction so please don't expect it to be perfect.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	2. So Many Questions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver or its characters. I only own the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- So Many Questions.  
  
"Let me see if I can comprehend what you have said."  
  
Raziel spoke after Felicia tried to explain where he is. Raziel was quite until now, but suddenly his thoughts seemed dismay at her words.  
  
"I am in a human city called New Anderny. This is NOT a kingdom, but a single place in a country you call... what again?"  
  
"The United States of America. But you can also call it USA or just America."  
  
"Right, right. You told me the year is 2002. Correct?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Then what has happened to all the Vampires that ruled here?"  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
Felicia asked not believing what this person was implying. She had just gotten over her fear of him, but now he tells her of more monsters that are nearby? And she thought she had a rough life to live until now.  
  
"There are no such things as Vampires."  
  
"Or really?"  
  
He eyed her with those white eyes of his.  
  
"Then how do you account for me?"  
  
"I don't. I don't even know WHAT you are. By the looks of it, you look like a guy who's been starving to death..."  
  
"Do NOT confuse me as a human!"  
  
Raziel shouted, flexing the three claws that made his fingers on each hand in front of her to prove his point.  
  
"I was once a Vampire, but after Kain sent me to the Abyss, I've become what you see now. A devourer of souls. Do NOT mistake me as one of your kind again!"  
  
The blue blade extending from his right arm retracted and vanished, leaving only the blue ribbon to dance around the length of his arm. Felicia then decided to be bold enough to ask  
  
"If you were a Vampire, then are you going to bite me and drink my blood?"  
  
"No. I've long ago lost my desire for blood. Now I only crave the soul energy from my prey. Did you not see how I fed after the slaughter of that man?"  
  
He asked, pointing to the person he severed in half only minutes ago.  
  
"You're weak human eyes can not see the glow of souls, but it is what I must fed off of to survive."  
  
"So, you are like a Vampire, but instead of blood, it's souls. That is very freaky."  
  
She cringed at the thought of her dying and not going to the afterlife, but into some creature's stomach.  
  
"Enough of this chatter of myself. Tell me where I may find your king."  
  
"King? Sorry, we have no king."  
  
"No King?? Then who rules you?"  
  
"Other than the president, nobody that I know of, unless you include the Mayor."  
  
This will be a difficult challenge for me indeed. If I know Kain, he will try to establish his empire. But where to start...  
  
"Very well. Since you have no King..."  
  
"Before you ask another question."  
  
Felicia interrupted  
  
"I would like to go home. It is getting chilly, and the sight of a dead body nearby is making my stomach churn."  
  
"You are displeased with that? Then I shall take you to your grounds."  
  
Raziel offered. He discovered that he was not himself lately. He wouldn't even think of escorting a Human back to her chambers. But this woman had information that he'll need about this land, and he wasn't in the mood of looking for another human to help him. As he extended his arm to take hers, she stepped back in refusal.  
  
"N-No Thanks. I can get home by myself."  
  
She said, but Raziel swayed his head from side to side.  
  
"That is not wise. Not after what had happened. Would you rather have that event reoccur?"  
  
Felicia then froze again. She realized he was right. There were more dangerous men out there in the city and she suddenly didn't feel like going alone. Raziel here may be some kind of horrible monster, but at least he was somebody.  
  
"Alright Raziel, I'll let you tag along..."  
  
Before she finished, Raziel had grabbed her and threw her onto his shoulder, with a yelp of surprise and fear, she expected him to do something to her other than to pick her up.  
  
"Hey now! What are you...?"  
  
She then looked down and saw what looked like tattered wings on his back.  
  
Wings? He says he's a Vampire, but Vampires don't have wings do they?  
  
Her thoughts were broken as she felt Raziel start to ascend, she looked over her shoulder to see Raziel stab his claws into the wall and scale it with little difficulty.  
  
"This was unexpected."  
  
"Believe me Felicia. This is faster. And I hope to avoid drawing attention from anyone else."  
  
"If someone saw us now, you'd have their attentions."  
  
Raziel said nothing but climbed up like he's done before meeting this girl. At the peak of the building, he gently placed her back on her feet. She was a bit dizzy from the experience of being carried straight up a four-story building, and her stance proved it. Raziel noticed, but made an effort not to show it.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
He asked rather suddenly. She scanned the area until she recognized the apartment building, which was several blocks away. She pointed a finger at the building and Raziel followed it.  
  
"There. That one."  
  
Again, she was suddenly thrown over his shoulder but this time, instead of climbing, she felt him run... at the edge of the roof.  
  
"Raziel?! What are you..."  
  
He jumped off the building  
  
"..DDOOOOIIIIINNNNGGG!!??!?!?!?!?!"  
  
She screamed when she suddenly felt air rush over her back as Raziel leapt. Without a word, Raziels wings expanded in front of her eyes and she felt herself gliding along as Raziel carried her. Instead of falling, he was nearly flying, but nonetheless, she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck (What was left of it under his cloak) for dear life. She had a fear of falling to her death, though she wasn't afraid of heights. But flying was another story. She HATED airplanes and would rather drive a car or take the bus to get where she wanted to go. Airsickness got to her as she tries to keep from vomiting all over Raziels back.  
  
I can't believe this... I was literally sweated off my feet... But NOT by Prince Charming...  
  
She managed to think as her mind began to melt under another serge of freight. She stared to believe this was going to be a long night.  
  
Raziel reached the building and drove his claws into the wall. Again he climbed the wall until he was at the roof, and when he placed Felicia back onto her feet, he saw how pale her face had become.  
  
"Did I frighten you Felicia?"  
  
He asked. She nodded.  
  
In more ways than one...  
  
"I have brought you to your home."  
  
He replied as she began to get color back into her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
She said weakly as she unsteadily made her way to the door that will take her to the floors beneath them. At first, she felt odd that a demon creature was following her to her home. Why couldn't it have been a dog or a cat? She shook her head at the dismay thought and continue to lead Raziel down the stairs until they reached the floor her apartment was.  
  
"Now Raziel, If anyone sees you, they're either going to run in sheer panic, or ask too many questions that I don't want to give the answers to. So for now, you'll stay here."  
  
She wondered why she even made such a suggestion. A demon Vampire living with her? What else could make her life miserable? As she unlocked her door, Raziel felt uneasy.  
  
"I do not wish to impose. I will find my own commendations."  
  
"Just shut up and get in here before the Manager sees you!"  
  
Again, without thinking she grabs Raziels arm and pulls him into the room, while shutting the door behind him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Just incase any of you are wondering, NO! There will NOT be any scenes of sexual content about to happen between Raziel and Felicia. Just to let all you guys know ahead of time. Sorry to disappoint you. Maybe in later chapters... ^_~  
  
Tell me what you think and if I should continue writing more to this. Because I'll stop adding to this story if nobodies going to read it.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	3. Where Thoughts Meet

Sorry it too so long to update, I've been busy. Also I couldn't really think of anything good so I hope this will satisfy you... I hope...  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver or its characters. I only own the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- Where Thoughts Meet  
  
Kain knelt at the edge of the tallest building he could find in the city. Ironically, it happened to be the bell tower of a cathedral. New Anderny lay below his gaze as his yellow eyes searched for whatever sparked his interest. Even HE couldn't believe the world was populated with humans. He could not discover one single vampire in the city except for himself. He almost considered Raziel a vampire, but he was changed. He was no longer a pure Vampire. Though Kain was responsible for Raziels 'adapting' form, he felt no regret for it. Raziel had violated his mater and he paid the cost with his vampiric life. Kain would never remorse over the act that happened so long ago.  
  
Where are you now Raziel? You have stalked me into this plane and I await you. Do you hunt for me even now my first-born child?  
  
Kain thought as he uses his blessed cures to will himself away.  
  
Back at Felicia's apartment, Raziel was finding it difficult to adapt to his new surroundings. Never before in Nosgoth had he encountered a 'television' before. His claw like fingers pressed randomly at the buttons of the small devise that made the pictures on the screen change. To Felicia, he was like a lost alien, discovering strange wonders he's never seen before. To Raziel, he was astonished and slightly frightened at the advancement the Human race had made.  
  
"What do you call this again?"  
  
He asked as he studies the television. Felicia giggled at Raziels foolish attempt to grab the tiny human on the screen.  
  
"It's a T.V. What you see there are only pictures. They're not real."  
  
Again, his claws tapped the screen.  
  
"And no you can not touch them."  
  
Giving up in his attempt, the Vampire stood and followed Felicia as she went into another room. This room had a hard stone like floor he would later discover to be called tiles. there were also two small doors on top of each other. The top one was smaller and the one below it was taller. When he opened this door, he met a blast of sudden cold air and saw what was hidden behind it... human food. Though he wouldn't call it that...  
  
"That's the fridge. If you ever get hungry I keep several left overs in there."  
  
Felicia called out. Raziel would've felt his stomach churn... if he had one left. The mere notion of him devouring human food disgusted him. He simply shut the door and returned to the living room.  
  
"All this space. You must be wealthy to live in such a spacious house."  
  
Raziel said as he runs a hand over the soft fabric of what she called a 'sofa'.  
  
"No. Not wealthy. This is just a place to live. But if you think this is big, you should see the actual homes."  
  
"Homes are BIGGER than this? In Nosgoth you'd have to be King to even get property."  
  
"Tell me about Nosgoth."  
  
Felicia asked as she said in on of the nearby chairs.  
  
"That is rather a tale that would take most of the night. And I do not want to bore you."  
  
"Please. You're the first exciting thing to happen to me since... well, ever!"  
  
Her face suddenly went into several shades of red.  
  
My God! Did I just say that?! I must sound either like an idiot, or a slut.  
  
"I am honored you find me as such M'Lady."  
  
Raziel said with a slight bow. Again, Felicia's face becomes red.  
  
"If you do that to anyone around here... they'll shoot you."  
  
"I fear not for your human weapons. But I apologize if I have offended you.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She replied, shaking her hand as though to swipe the words from the air.  
  
"Sit down and tell me about Nosgoth."  
  
"Very well Felicia. If you insist."  
  
Raziel gave in to her commands and began his tale...  
  
Hours Later...  
  
"...And I vow to find him wherever he treads!"  
  
Raziel said with anger in his voice and flexing his claws into fists.  
  
"Be it Heaven or Hell, I care not which!"  
  
"Sound's like this Kain fellow really hurt you."  
  
"He slaughtered my Clan, stripped me of my honor and dignity. And now he mocks me with his games! I will not rest until I drive Soul Reaver through his black heart!"  
  
As though to prove his point, the blue ribbon that slithered around his arm extended out into the blade, to stab the image of Kain Raziel saw before him.  
  
"I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Give no pity to me Felicia. I dare not take it. I am but a Vampire and you..."  
  
"Are human. I can see why you hate us so much."  
  
"Not hate... fear. Humans tend to slaughter whatever they do not understand. Very few accept us for what we are. I find you as one of those few."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Don't be. If Kain saw me here with you, he would despise me and think me a fool. That I do not want."  
  
"And how is Kain going to find us hm? Understand he's in a world full of humans. He won't dare go searching for you with so many of us."  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate him so. But still, it is I who must seek HIM."  
  
"Well, tomorrow night than. It's almost dawn and I don't want you melting in my apartment when the sun comes up."  
  
"Again, worry not. The sun no longer effects my body. But you are correct. It is near daybreak and I shall let you rest."  
  
"Good night then."  
  
Felicia said as she walked down the small hallway into her bedroom and shut the door. Raziel saw her go and then stood. He looked out the nearest window and saw the city that lay before him.  
  
Again Kain. I will find you. And our encounters will end finally.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
----------------------------  
  
Again, I apologize for taking so long, I'm running out of ideas on how to continue this fic and any help or suggestions you can give will be very much appreciated. Thank you.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	4. The Hunt Begins

Hello everyone. It's Theo again. I apologize for the long delay, but I've been busy, and I've hardly had time to write this in the normal amount of time it takes me. Anyway, onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legacy of Kain, Soul Reaver or its characters. I only own the idea fro this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter 4- The Hunt Begins  
  
"Vae Vitcus!"  
  
Kain use to cry when he was still a young vampire. Those were the days he had to restore the nine Pillars of Nosgoth. Yet, in the end, he became the Pillar of Balance and at his whim, he chose to damn it, along with the world. Corrupting the Pillar and Nosgoth to their core, never shall they return to their former beauty. But now, the words have no meaning to his ears. They were specters of the past that would never give him peace. Even now as he sits quietly in his new lair on the top floor of a business building overlooking New Anderny. He sat and thought as he mostly does. He was a patient man, especially when it is his first-born son who is out hunting for his former master. He began to see that Raziel was becoming his own master, not once obeying any order from an ancient vampire.  
  
Come for me my child, Raziel. I can feel your presences nearby. Why do you not seek me out like you have before? Have I not been the one to order you to your death in the Abyss? Have I not been the one to destroy your beloved fledglings? Where do you tread now?"  
  
Kains claws scratch his chin as a servant, once human, comes to his side.  
  
In Felicia's apartment, Raziel stares out the window as the sun climbs higher into the sky. He had long forgotten what beauty the sky in Nosgoth once had, before the endless smoke covered it, to block the suns rays from killing vampires. But Raziel was beyond that. He was something else. His thoughts turned back to when he was a vampire. The beautiful child, Kain breathed life into when he was but a Seraphan corpse. From Seraphan to Vampire. From Vampire to Soul Reaver. What change will he make beyond what he is now? He didn't know. And perhaps didn't want to know.  
  
"You're up awfully early."  
  
Felicia yawned as she came from her room, her hair a mess, as well as her evening wear.  
  
"I have no need for sleep. I hope I didn't disturb you."  
  
He said as he half turned to her as she meekly walked by  
  
"Naw... I needed to get up anyway."  
  
She reached for the coffeepot and began to make herself some morning coffee. As it brewed, Felicia slumped in front of the machine, like a beggar staring at a delicious meal she couldn't have. Raziel found this somewhat curious, but didn't ask of it. Once there was a decent amount made, she quickly poured some into a mug and nearly drank the whole thing at once. Her shaggy, morning appearance didn't change much, but her stature did. She stood fully now, and her eyes were completely open.  
  
"Strong stuff..."  
  
She said.  
  
"Wakes you up in no time. You want any?"  
  
She offered. Raziel only looked at the black liquid and felt disgusted that even humans would drink such filth.  
  
"No thank you. I'll pass."  
  
He turned back to the window, and Felicia joined him.  
  
"Whatcha looking at?"  
  
"This city. So much different from Nosgoth."  
  
"Homesick eh?"  
  
"A little. But not enough to make me wish I was back."  
  
Felicia saw his white eyes tightened as well as his clawed fist.  
  
"Today, I will seek out Kain. If I can just find a place that had been touched by his influence, then I will have him."  
  
"It's a big city. Do you know where to start?"  
  
"Alas, I do not."  
  
"Then maybe this'll help."  
  
She reached for the T.V. remote and turned the set on. Selecting a channel, a news reporter appeared on the screen.  
  
"... Thank you for that Sherry. Now to our tops story... Two bodies were found last night. One in an alleyway near 5th avenue, and another in the business district."  
  
Raziel's attention fell to the man on the screen.  
  
"Police have no connection as of yet, and the two victims had no relation. The body found near 5th avenue, had been severed in half..."  
  
That was my work  
  
Raziel thought  
  
"...Where as the body found in the Business District had been drained of all bodily fluids...  
  
And that's Kain!  
  
"... There are no leads of yet, but one eye witness claims he say a man with long white hair. If you see this man, please call..."  
  
Raziel shut of the T.V. set and turned to Felicia.  
  
"Where's the Business District?"  
  
"East of here, why?"  
  
"That's where Kain is."  
  
Raziel replied as he went for the door. Felicia, unable to understand his motivation and sudden cold tone, wondered  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Kain's a Vampire. A human without blood means a Vampire is near. That's where I'll find him."  
  
Raziel then exited the door. Felicia quickly followed, not minding the fact she was still in her nightgown.  
  
"Wait one minute! You mean you're going to go after him in broad daylight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With so many humans about? One look of you and they'll call the police or the FBI, or worst... the Government."  
  
She shuttered. Raziel stopped then turned to her before he went up the stairs.  
  
"Look Felicia. I do not know what the FBI or this 'Government' are, but I know one thing. Kain's in the Business district and I plan to slay him there."  
  
He attempted to go up the stairs to the roof, but Felicia grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.  
  
"Let me change clothes and I'll go with you."  
  
"That is not wise Felicia. Kain would kill you the moment he sees you with me. For your sake, stay far away."  
  
And Raziel vanished up the stairs, leaving Felicia to look at where he once was.  
  
"But I know the place better than you..."  
  
She whispered, nearly heartbroken to the fact that Raziel didn't want her to be with him. She began to wonder why she felt she had to be near him. Was it because he saved her last night? No... It was something else. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but something about Raziel attracted her to him.  
  
Phttt look at me...  
  
She thought as she returned to her room  
  
I'm falling in love with a demon  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sorry, but that's all I can think of for now. I'm running out of ideas on how to continue this story, and any ideas would be appreciated. Thank you.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


End file.
